The present invention relates generally to recording devices, and more particularly to a head (i.e., inkjet head) used for an inkjet printer. The inkjet head of the present invention is suitable for both piezo-type and bubble-type inkjet printers, and applicable widely to facsimile machines, computer systems, word processors, and combination machines thereof, in addition to a single printer unit.
Among inkjet heads, a piezo-type inkjet head using a piezo-electric element, for example, has recently become more and more popular for its good energy efficiency and other reasons. This type of inkjet head typically includes a nozzle plate jointed with a three-layer member comprising a pressure-chamber plate, a thin film, and a piezo-electric element. A plurality of pressure chambers and corresponding ink introduction channels, as well as one common ink chamber, are formed in the pressure-chamber plate by grooving a rigid member, such as, glass. Each pressure chamber is connected to a common ink chamber through a corresponding ink introduction channel, and receives ink from the common ink chamber, jetting ink through a nozzle by enhanced internal pressure as a result of deformation of the piezo-electric element.
However, in the conventional inkjet head where each pressure chamber is incorporated with a corresponding ink introduction channel, driving the piezo-electric element generates vibration in the pressure chamber which then propagates to the ink introduction channel and the common ink chamber directly or through the pressure-chamber plate, thereby vibrating supplied ink, and making unstable the subsequent ink jet (e.g., with respect to the amount and velocity of each liquid drop). As a result, the conventional inkjet head disadvantageously has deteriorated printing quality.
Accordingly, it is a general and exemplified object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful inkjet head and recording device having such an inkjet head in which the above disadvantages are eliminated.
Another, more specific and exemplified object of the present invention is to provide an inkjet head and recording device having such an inkjet head with a simpler structure as achieves higher quality of printing inexpensively than the conventional.
In order to achieve the above objects, an inkjet head of a first aspect of the present invention comprises a pressure-chamber plate which defines a pressure chamber for storing ink, and an ink chamber for supplying the ink to the pressure chamber, and which includes a slit outside a channel between the pressure chamber and the ink chamber, the channel supplying the ink from the ink chamber to the pressure chamber, and a pressurizing member which pressurizes the pressure chamber in the pressure-chamber plate, allowing the ink in the pressure chamber to jet. According to this inkjet head, the slit reduces or eliminates propagations of pressure chamber""s vibration and/or deformation to the ink chamber via the pressure-chamber plate when the pressure chamber is pressurized.
An inkjet head of a second aspect of the present invention comprises a pressure-chamber plate which defines a pressure chamber for storing ink, and an ink chamber for supplying the ink to the pressure chamber, the pressure-chamber plate being divided into a plurality of elements, and a pressurizing member which pressurizes the pressure chamber in the pressure-chamber plate, allowing the ink in the pressure chamber to jet. Also in this inkjet head, the divided interface reduces or eliminates propagations of pressure chamber""s vibration and/or deformation to the ink chamber via the pressure-chamber plate when the pressure chamber is pressurized.
A recording device of the present invention includes one of the aforementioned inkjet heads, and a drive device which drives the inkjet head. This recording device serves the same effects to the above inkjet heads.
A method for manufacturing an inkjet head of the present invention comprises the steps of adhering, in a pressure-chamber plate which defines a pressure chamber for storing ink, and an ink chamber for supplying the ink to the pressure chamber, the pressure-chamber plate being divided into the plurality of elements, part of elements among a plurality of elements, a thin film, and a piezo-electric element which pressurizes the pressure chamber via the thin film to one another, and forming a nozzle connection surface by abrading at least the part of the elements and the thin film, jointing to the nozzle connection surface a nozzle plate having a nozzle hole through which the ink is jet from the pressure chamber when the piezo-electric element pressurizes the pressure chamber, and adhering remaining elements of the pressure-chamber plate to the part of the elements. The inkjet head made by this method also serves the above effects.
The inkjet head of the present invention is used as a piezo- or bubble-type inkjet head, and thus the pressurizing member may be typically a piezo-electric element in the piezo-type and a heater in the bubble-type.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.